Bundesliga Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Simplified ruleset *'BE BOLD'! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! *'Encourage others', including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! *'Ignore all rules '''if they prevent you from improving or maintaining and article. *'Be civil''' to other users at all times. *'No profanity' is allowed. We are sure another word of the English language will be able to replace the profane word. *'When in doubt, take it to the talk page'. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. *'Respect copyright'. Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *'Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated'. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you remember what you did if you come back to the page at a later time. Please state what you changed and why in the Summary line to the left of the Save page button. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *'No personal attacks'. Comment on content, not on the contributor. Personal attacks harm the Bundesliga community, and the collegial atmosphere needed to create a good encyclopedia. Derogatory comments about other editors may be removed by any editor. Repeated or egregious personal attacks may lead to sanctions including blocks. *'Be graceful': Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. *'Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ (four tildes)', which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. *'Use the preview button'. Before you click on Save page, click on the Preview button to see what your change(s) will look like. This will give you the chance to fix it before it's saved. This may also help you combine two or more edits into a single change, which is easier to check later. *'Don't spam'. "Spam" is an unwanted message, like advertisements, political statements and other off-topic messages. Spam also includes duplicate messages that are posted three or more times. But before you begin editing... Category:Policy